(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a planar antenna having a built in ground plane, a low profile, and small area which has excellent performance in close proximity to either a conducting or non conducting surface.
(2) Description of the Related Art
A number of workers have disclosed planar type antennas.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,329,950 B1 describes a planar antenna having two joined conducting regions connected to a coaxial cable.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,410,891 to Sehaubert et al. describes a microstrip antenna the polarization of which can easily be changed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,097,345 to Walton describes a dual band slot antenna for cellular telephone and global positioning system frequency bands.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,429,828 B1 to Tinaphong et al. describes a VHF/UHF self-tuning planar antenna system.